Looking for Sakura Haruno
by Cantarellagirl
Summary: Sakura has been missing for over three years now and has already been named dead. but now sasuke and naruto have reason to believe she is alive? will they find her once and for all or will their hopes of her being alive be crushed? and more importantly, if she has been alive all this time, what has she been doing?
1. Dead or alive?

Hey guys! So i used to post stories back in 2008, but then i stopped for a loooong time, But now im back and I've also noticed the stories i posted are gone.(maybe they got deleted?) so im going to redo some of my old stories plus this new story I've been itching to write.

So please bear with we and I strongly ask for reviews because im rusty. :D

Anyways, this story i intend to be long, probably around twenty chapters or so since a good five chapters with be merely the first part and there will probably not be any SasuSaku action until later on. I'll try my best to post two to three chapters every week so it wont take too loong to finish the story. enjoy! :D

also, this takes place when everybody is in their twenties, just so nobody gets confused.

* * *

Naruto looked across the table to the last Uchiha with a serious grim look on his face, although both of their plates had been served long ago neither had come close to start eating. This was an emergency of utter importance to naruto but we wasnt sure how sasuke would take to the news. sasuke had his eyes closed as in deep thought, then opened them to look back to his fellow ninja, "so, even if what you heard is true Naruto, what do you want to do?"

Naruto looked down at his noodles and thought, _how could all this have happened? _back when team seven was still whole and young, he never would have thought that so much could have happened to break apart their team mates. he thought back to when he first heard Sakura was missing.

* * *

_naruto had just reentered Konoha and was excited to see everybody once more. after years of training with his perverted teacher, naruto was confident that he had grown stronger and was ready to go out with kakashi-sensei and sakura to drag back their teammate. god how he missed everything, the streets, the people, he even missed all the ninjas he had once considered annoying, but most of all he was excited to see team seven ...to see sakura. _

_ All of his excitement turned into a dark, jumbled mix of emotions when he had walked into the hokage's office. he had originally gone there first to report his return, but when he saw kakashi and tsunade in the room look at him with pity in their eyes, he knew something was wrong. **really **wrong._

_ he closed his eyes as he smiled weakly and said "h-Hey guys! you didn't have to through me a welcome home party!" he laughed forcefully and cracked open an eye, only to see the looks on both ninja worsen. Tsunade got up from her chair and walked over to Naruto and patted him on the back she smiled kindly at naruto and said, "We are all very happy to have you back naruto, i can see you have really grown! both physically and responsibly." Naruto pulled away and looked at her then back at kakashi. "whats wrong?"_

_Tsunade dropped her smile and looked at kakashi who, in turn gave her a nod. She looked back at naruto and said, "naruto, as you can see we are missing somebody in your little party today." naruto stiffened, he knew what she meant. "so what if sakura is a little late? i can wait, better yet ill go look for her!" he turned to leave the uncomfortable office but was startled to see jiraiya blocking the doorway. "she's not just a little late, naruto," he said, "she's three months late. "Wh-whats that's supposed to mean!? are you guys trying to pyshe me out!? because it's working! haha, now seriously, cut it out!" he backed away as his mentor stepped forward. "tsunade, i think you should just flat-out tell him." she sighed and looked at naruto with determination in her eyes._

_ "naruto, a few months ago i sent sakura out with kiba and hinata on a mission to assassinate a rogue ninja who was terrorizing small villages around the mist village. My sources had to me he was alone, which would have been easy for three chunin to kill. he was actually accompanied by four others, And by what kiba and hinata have told me, it was a terrible fight. they were able to kill all five, but sakura had gone missing. By what the ninjas i sent to investigate the site told me, sakura had probably gone deeper into the forest near a central river fighting the lead ninja. His body was found but not sakura's."_

_Naruto looked at Tsunade with hope in his eyes. "But what you're saying is she could still be alive! maybe she fell into the river and floated downstream!""It's true she might still be alive, but it was rainy season and the water levels were high, if she fell in while injured, she might had drowned. and any chance of finding her body is low." Naruto's body strated to tremble angrily. to think of sakura at the bottle of some god forsaken river, dead, decaying away until nothing was left, until nothing but brittle bones were lef-WAIT. he and jiraiya had gone to the village of mist a couple of months back. He turned his head back to his mentor, "you knew about this?!" he frowned and looked at Naruto. Guilt written on his face. " I recieved notice while we were traveling, we went in case we could find sakura so i made sure we visited the villages downstream, but nobody has seen her."_

_Naruto felt week, he was torn, he wanted to believe sakura was alive but it felt like they were shooting down everything that gave hope to finding her._

_"so, what happens now?" he said quitely. Kakashi walked over and placed two hands on naruto's shoulders. "We give her another three months. if no more clues come up, we have to declare her dead." Naruto ripped himself away from kakashi's comforting hands and ran out of the office at lightning speed. _

_ He ran through the streets with no direction and no restrain as his heart cried out and his eyes began to blur with tears. How could they be so heartless!? how could they be so calm!? it's sakura! SAKURA! they aren't trying hard enough, they aren't doing everything they can! his scrambled thoughts came to a halt as his foot caught on the roots of a tree near the edge of the forest where team seven used to train. he came to a rash stop as his body plowed into the ground. he refused to get up and began to let the tears flow freely._

_ Nine months later..._

_ Naruto walked through the busy market streets of konoha with Sasuke Uchiha, talking about all the changes in the village and in their fellow ninjas that sasuke had missed out on during the years he went rogue._

_"-nd then that's why nobody EVER eats at the Organic Veggie shop, unless they want to turn orange!" he laughed at the memory of seeing choji orange and mad as hell. sasuke looked at naruto with a bit of annoyance as he rambled on with his meaningless tips. then he came to a halt, refusing to ignore the hint of awkwardness in their conversation."naruto, we have all day to talk about food poisoning, but i really need you to answer me this." "And whats that? you wanna know where to shop for unquestionable food?" naruto grinned. sasuke looked him straight in the eyes. "where is sakura?"_

_Naruto's face completely changed."if only i knew."_

* * *

Naruto looked up from his trip down memory lane. "what do you mean what do I MEAN? i wanna go to the land of water!."

Sasuke sighed, ever since he returned to their village, naruto had been obsessed with finding sakura. Now, three years later Naruto hears a merchant talking about a pink-haired girl who lives in his village, he feels the need to interrogate said merchant and come pounding down his door saying he needs to talk? Sasuke stuck his fork into his now cold steamed broccoli and beef, and began to eat.

" even IF we decided to go, tsunade would never let you go naruto, and you know that. She declared sakura dead years ago, if you were to go out looking for her again, it would only upset her." "who said anything about telling the hokage?" Sasuke stopped from putting a piece of beef in his mouth. "Are you saying...we go rogue?" Naruto looked surprised."Never!" than he stuck his chopstcks in his bowl and began to slurp his noodles, when he finished he began to speak again." Im just saying we should go, check it out, and if we don't find anything we come back fast. nobody will even know we are gone!" Sasuke looked conflicted and finished the rest of his plate. Naruto looked into his eyes,"look, just, can you go with me? Please? I know everybody thinks im nuts for believing she's alive, but...i just know,man. if we dont find anything i PROMISE not to look anymore. just, go with me." sasuke looked back at naruto. He know exactly how he felt, when he had learned of her disappearance he couldn't believe it. although he tried not to show it, he also believed she was alive. Sakura was smart, she could have definitely survived that mission, the question remained. where is she? or rather, where is her body? sasuke involuntarily shuddered at the thought of her corpse lying somewhere, rotting.

"you know," sasuke began to speak,"they are definitely going to notice when two jounin go missing." Naruto's face brightened up noticeably and began to speak as well. " not if they are vacation! i already put in the notice! good thing you had so many days saved up eh sasuke?"

sasuke narrowed his eyes,"don't go messing with my vacation time!" Naruto gave him a smug look. "oh sasuke, it's like you don't even know me!" he laughed heartily as sasuke gave him a swift punch in the forehead.

as sasuke and naruto began to plan out the trip, they both had the same thought rushing through their minds.

_we are going to find her once and for all._

* * *

_so what did everybody think? i think i sped up a little around the end but i still have a long way to go! _

_questions? comments? complaints? please leave me a message, i would love to hear what you think!_


	2. Who is that girl?

so I was able to get some reviews back and i thank everybody for doing so! i also got a comment saying that i should make my chapters longer so im going to aim for at least 2,500 for this chapter!(i believe the last was around 1,800) anyways i was wondering if anybody knows about this sasusaku story thats about sasuke being the leader of the mafia and sakura having amnesia or something? i used to read it a while back but now i have no idea what it's called! so if anybody has an ideaa plz let me know :D

* * *

The forest was thick, and hard to see through. as Naruto and sasuke neared thier destination the land around them became humid and thick with mist. Naruto kept wiping his face, feeling the need since the humid air made him feel like he just came out of the shower."well, i bet this will be great for the skin huh, sasuke!" naruto joked at sasuke, who seemed tenser than earlier.

"what's wrong? gotta use the bathroom?" sasuke looked over at naruto with a glint of worry in his eyes.

"Don't you think it's strange that there is so much fog around us?" sasuke kept looking back and forth as they kept walking deeper into the forest.

"Well duh sasuke! We are heading for Niji village, which is pretty damn close to the village of mist!" naruto shoke his head at the Uchiha.

"Naruto, it's the MIDDLE of the day, and Niji village isn't that close to the village of the mist, so it shouldn't be this bad." Naruto simply shrugged at sasuke. ever since they had left the leaf village, he felt as though the black-haired ninja had been on his toes about every little thing. He knew it was better to be safe than sorry, but they WERE on vacation after all!

"man you are one paranoid ninja, you know that? you act as if we are going to get attacked or something!" Sasuke suddenly spun around and pushed naruto to the ground which was answered with a string of unhappy words. naruto began to get up unitl he looked down the path and noticed the thin string close to the ground where he once stood. He had almost stepped on a booby trap.

"attacked you say?" naruto chuckled with embarassment until he felt the pressence of another person.

He got up in a flash and spun around to cover his team mate's back who in turn dropped into his fighting stance and threw a couple of shuriken in the direction of the stranger. he was met with silence, he didn't even hear the tiny weapons hit anything. Then, a man with with short, brown spiky hair came out of the mist spinning the shuriken with his fingers. As sasuke got a better look at him, he realized the man sported ninja clothes and the mist village headband on his shoulder. at this, he relaxed and straightened up, but naruto remained in his fighting stance, glaring at the man in the mist. naruto began to yell."who the hell are you!?" The stranger smiled in return and threw the weapons to the ground near sasuke's feet, "i think I should be the one asking that. what kind of people would attack a mist ninja on patrol? and with such dangerous toys?!" sasuke snorted,"what kind of man would attack tourists on vacation? I don't think booby traps help the situation either."

this inturn dastically changed the mans smile into a look of panic."Your tourists!? geez im so sorry! just ever since the ninja incident years back, we really stepped up the patrols you know? Just the other day i scared a farmer half to death!" sasuke looked at the rambling ninja, what kind of maniac attacks total strangers?! naruto laughed at the reddening ninja, "hahaha! what a total dork!" sasuke lifted his hand swiftly and slapped him upside the head. somethings are just bettter left unsaid.

the ninja in response got redder and began to speak camly, "Well im Kenji, a ninja of the mist village.I take it you guys are also ninjas?"

naruto grinned and began to stand up straight, "ch! the crème de la crème dude!" sasuke rolled his eyes and began to walk toward Kenji.

"I am sasuke uchiha, and the idiot over there is naruto uzumaki. Do you know where Niji village is?" Kenji took sasukes hand and gave it a firm shake. which sasuke found a little too forceful.

"sure man! it's just a little ways down this road, it's the cutest little village ever!" at this naruto also walked over to stand near sasuke and crossed his arms.

"so you've been there? do you know anybody by the name sakura haruno?" Kenji cocked his head and began to think a little.

"can't say i have, but it's small village, you'll probably be able to meet all the residents in a day!"

naruto's confidence cracked a little. he was hoping it was a larger village, and that he would be able to go on a few more days believing she was around, but if there aren't a lot of people to question, he may well he leaving the village the next day. sasuke looked at naruto without moving his head and began walking down the path once more.

"thanks for the directions." kenji smiled and waved at the ninjas.

"better not see you guys reaking havoc on that town! haha!"

naruto waved back and ran to keep up with the uchiha. sasuke didn't know why, but he felt uneasy near the strange mist ninja.

* * *

Kenji was right about one thing, the village looked like it came straight from a fairy tale. it was small, and there was a small river that flowed right down the middle. the surroundings were lush with lots of green trees around it, as if to hide the village from evil eyes. there were also many wild flowers growing in random patches were the care-free village kids played in harmony. naruto looked around, he noticed a lot of the men were caring around axes or hauling wood to their shops. by the looks of it the villlage did not have its own home-grown ninjas, rather just simple jobs like bakers, capenters, and so on. sasuke began to walk over the red bridge that connected both haves of the town, towards the busier side. from what sasuke had gathered all the homes and the one school were on one side whill on the other there were shops, markets, and pretty much all the social gatherings as well.

naruto began to fidget, maybe he shouldn't have come, there were probably what? 300 people in the village? he felt disheartened but then to shake it off. he knew she had to be here. he KNEW!

sasuke stopped and turned to naruto.

"so, do you have the picture? wanna slit up and begin asking around until it gets dark?" naruto shoke his head furiously.

" No way! If he find her, we find her together!" as they began to look around, they both had a disturbing realization. almost everybody in town had drastic hair color. orange, purple, green, even naruto spotted a few people sporting pink hair as they passed by.

"...do you think this place is creepy too?" naruto suddered at the odd view that layed before him.

"this isn't normal Naruto, a whole town can't just have hair like this. ask around and see what's up."

Sasuke watched as naruto ran up to a guy who looked like he was in his twenties who had bright red colored hair wrapped in a neon green bandana. they began to talk for a while as he could see there was an explanation due. he watched as the both began to laugh and chatter away about god knows what. When fifteen minutes passed naruto said good-bye and ran back to sasuke who had taken a seat on a near by bench. Sasuke raised his bored eyes at Naruto and glared at him.

"so, what did he say?"

"he said that it's the middle of the rainbow festival, so a lot of people dress colorful and even dye their hair. some wackos even keep it all year round! and that the village celebrates something about being surrounded by colorless woods but try to retrain color? sounds like a bunch of hippies to me."

sasuke began to think. _so... the village celebrates color? if sakura did come here, it would be easy to blend in and not be able to draw attention with her natural hair color. _

Sasuke sighed as he realized that the search would drag out longer than anticipated but then smiled at the genious of sakura if she truly was hidden in Niji village.

"come on, let's get going."

* * *

Although the village was small, it felt like the there was a never-ending string of people sasuke and naruto talked to. there where five people with the name of sakura, but none with pink hair, but they decided to check out each and every person that sounded like it could be her. there were also many woman and few guys who had dyed their hair pink who walked the streets of Niji village and made the search harder on the both of them. Not to mention that they nearly gave naruto a heart attack when one would look like sakura from a distance.

The sun began to creep toward the end of the sky, illuminating the town in an orange glow. sasuke frowned as he and naruto finally decided to bring their searching for the day to the end and sat down at a table outside a small restaurant. It felt like a sick, demented goose chase. a few people saw the picture of sakura and claimed they knew her but all leads came to dead ends when it turned out it was simply look a likes. Sasuke wanted to just believe that sakura was not here, but even the sight of a woman walking down the street or buying groceries with pink hair haunted him. he saw her everywhere, but at the same time he could not find a trace of her.

"make sure to eat a lot sasuke! Because tomorrow, we are walking up early!" sasuke cracked a smile at the optimism of his friend, he bet Naruto would knock on every door until he was satisfied. Before he would throw in the towel and gave up.

the two of them ate and talked as the day turned into night, both careful of not talking about the short comings of their earlier search. It began to get late so the two of them went back to their hotel rooms on the other side of the river. tired from their long day of traveling and searching neither stayed up for long and fell into a restless sleep, foreboding the day to come.

* * *

Naruto squeezed his eyes at the bright sun as he and Sasuke walked out of the hotel. both had over slept and it was nearly one in the afternoon. Naruto looked over at his companion and laughed when he realized that sasuke had bed head. Sasuke never cared much about his looks but got irritated when the ninja who wore an ORANGE jumpsuit on missions laughed him. Some lines are never meant to be crossed. He brought his hand up and punched the laughing idiot in his right check and proceeded to use the same hand to run his finger through his hair.

"Wooooow! The PERFECT Uchiha is worried about his hair!? I guess there is a first for everything!", naruto yelled as he pointed his finger and massaged his check with another.

"Like you can say anything, Morning Breath. tell me, do you have something against mouth wash?" Naruto gasped and brought a hand to his mouth, which earned a satisfied smirk from sasuke.

"Sh-shut up! I haven't eaten yet! EVERYBODY knows that your breath stinks if you don't eat breakfast!" naruto shoved sasuke towards the bridge towards the town.

"Come ooooon, I'm hungry! let's get something to eat!"

Naruto and Sasuke wandered aimlessly around the town until the ended up on the outskirts, with only small shops and a couple of carpentry stores.

"ok naruto, choose something!" sasuke was hungry, and just wanted to eat, but naruto insisted on seeing what was around first. and now they were only a few places to eat close to them. he wanted food. NOW.

Naruto looked around and saw a bakery at the end of the road.

"hey what about there?"

they walked over until they stood in front of the bakery. The sign read Sato's Bakery and had a pink cupcake for the logo.

sasuke tensed, he HATED sweets, he opened his to protest but his stomach growled. he was in no position to pass up on food.

naruto opened the door and the little bell attached to it rang as they both walked in.

they stopped, and stared.

memories of a younger, smaller pink haired ninja flashed in their minds. naruto felt like he was a student all over again. sasuke remembering the girl he left on the bench when he left Konoha all those years ago. They looked at the young woman handling the cash register.

they said she was dead. They had a Funeral. There is a tombstone.

There she was, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

I tried every hard to put detail into this chapter since this would be a major plot point, so I hope I didn't go too fast!

Please, I love to hear comments and reviews! please feel free to give me tough love, thanks! :D


	3. Your Not Sakura

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! so I have a problem, and maybe some of you guys can help!

I'm debating whether to add lemons in this story in later future! now it's rated T because there will be more fight scenes and there is a little cussing, you know, PG-13, but if I DO add lemons, I would want to switch it to M just so I don't get freaked out comments and such, so please leave me a quick comment on what you, my readers, want!

Even a simple comment that says M or T would help! since I won't make this decision right away, you all have plenty of time! but I will let you know when the decision IS at hand so I cant get the final score!

so now im 50/50!

im TRYING SO HARD to describe things better in the story, and I've read other fanfictions that have impressed me on how much detail these people put into this!(makes me feel like a slacker!)

but for know I ask u all bare with me and is you have and tips, comments, complaints, they sure will help me and this story get better in the future!

I thank everybody for who is reading this, it makes my days a lot more cheery! :D

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Shocked, sky blue eyes focused in on deep violet eyes. It confused him. He blinked a couple of times to be sure, but sure enough he was absolutely positive the girl behind the counter was Sakura Haruno. he took in every detail, this young woman had long, pink shiny hair that covered her whole back, although she was wearing a red bandana in her hair to keep loose strands from falling into the food, there were still those think strands of hair that framed her face. practically the same hairstyle she had back when she was a student. she was wearing a white long-sleeved Chinese style dress that didn't have slits on the sides, making it harder to move in, and she had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows as she handed a customer a white paper bag with the bakery's cupcake on the front.

Naruto felt his body jerking around awkwardly as he desperately tried to figure out what to do. A part of him wanted to run to her and hug her and never, ever let go! At the same time he didn't want to scare her away, what if she was afraid? or tried to skip town AGAIN? or worse, what if this was the best Sakura look-alike in the world? She looked exactly what Naruto imagined her to look like, EXCEPT for her eyes. Why are her eyes violet? Couldn't have god given him a break and not have given him any curve balls with this particular matter?

His breath caught in his mouth, She had smiled at the customer as she turned away with the bag, reminding him of the exact smile she wore as they grew up together. This memory was the energy sending Naruto over the edge and went ahead with his first option. It was all a blur, one moment he was standing at the entrance of the bakery, then he was over the counter, flying. he had taken the poor girl by surprise as he crashed into the floor behind the counter bringing her down with him.

"S-Sakura? Sakura! oh go-Sakura! your alive! Alive!" Naruto sobbed as he cradled the girl's head close to his chest.

Sasuke was behind the counter along with them, alarmed at the sudden actions Naruto had just preformed. He watched intently as the girl Struggled against the man choking her, until he released his grip, just a little. naruto loosened his arms around her necks just enough to let her speak.

"Excuse me, sir! But this is highly inappropriate! Who are you!? And who's Sakura!?" she looked up and gasped.

Naruto and sasuke followed her eyes to the man who had just came out of the door leading to the kitchen.

Man was good-looking, sasuke admitted that. and had chocolate-brown hair that reached behind his ears, spiking a little that had powder in random parts showing where the bakery's treats came from. he also had matching brown eyes to go with it. he wore a dark blue apron which was also caked in flour and icing covering a simple red shirt with blue jeans. But what surprised sasuke was the look of utter disgust as he took in the sight of naruto all over his female clerk.

The chef reached down, and shoved naruto back against the counter with AMAZING strength and picked up the girl who in turn held onto his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

This confused sasuke, why was she acting like this? she had struggled against naruto and didn't take a swing at him herself? and she didn't even respond at the mention of her own name and now she was all over some possessive dude?

"luka, who ARE these creeps?" he asked, full of anger.

sasuke in turn stepped between the hostile man and naruto, who was in shock of all that was happening.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and this here is my friend Naruto Uzumaki."

"yeah, that's great and all, but what the hell is that dweeb there doing groping my fiancée, huh!?" Naruto shook.

"F-Fiancee!? that's impossible! Sakura you can't get married, we just found you!" The girl twitched and clung closer to the man as naruto yelled. Which in turn made Naruto stop his rantings.

"look, we are very sorry to scare you two, but my friend and I are looking for a girl named Sakura Haruno. and you look an awful lot like her." Sasuke held up an old photo of team seven wear you could clearly see Sakura's smiling face. The man skimmed the photo with his eyes brefly before looking back at sasuke.

"This chick does look a lot like Luka, but she's got green eyes and Luka has purple, see? not to mention the girl is like, what? 12?" he shook his head.

"sorry, but you got the wrong girl."

Sasuke tensed, he looked at "Luka" who in turn looked at him back and looked over at naruto, who was awfully quite and held a hurt look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, uchiha-san, but I have never seen this sakura before, I do hope you find her." She looked down as the guy extended his hand at sasuke and plastered a fake friendly smile on his face.

"in the mean time, you are alway's welcome to come back to Sato's Bakery, I'm Miroku Sato, the owner."

Sasuke took his hand and gave it a hard squeeze, getting back for the shove he had delivered to Naruto earlier.

"We will keep that in mind."

Sasuke turned and grabbed naruto by the shoulders as the walked out of the Bakery.

"sasuke! what the hell?! WE could have asked more questions! How could you give up so eas-"

"shut it naruto, of course that's sakura. no way in hell "purple eyes" are going to cover for her. but she's faking, and we need to find out why."

* * *

.

.

.

.

She heard they were there, in a town that small, she knew everybody who was there . And she knew they were looking for her.

She heard rumor of good-looking men who had come to the village in search of their friend.

she had looked for them and saw her suspicions were right, that Naruto and Sasuke had finally found her.

It was Sasuke who surprised her the most, the last time she saw him she had comfessed her love to him and was left on a cold hard bench. Now here he was, along with Naruto earnestly looking for her. He was a lot taller now, probably a head taller if she were to stand right next to him. He also had become more handsome, which she had figured would happen once he had fully grown. his dark black hair and deep onyx eyes clashing with all the colorful hairstyles around him, earning a few blushes and grunts of disapproval.

Naruto had truly grown from the last time she saw him, His Height Rivaling that of Sasuke's And his muscle as well. naruto's hair was longer, having a few pieces of hair lightly touching the bottom of his cheeks reminding her oddly of the hairstyle of one of the past Hokage's. Sure enough he still sported the small bright smile and fox-like feature with those whisker markings on his face.

She knew is would be easy, for she had picked this village specially for her hiding spot these last few years. with all the colorful hair around, she seemed, normal. plain even since hers wasn't a bright pink, but rather a soft, pale pink. She had also grown out of her short hairstyle and bought purple contacts secretly so no villager truly knew her eye color. So to throw them off would he a piece of cake.

She hadn't expected for them to find her so easily, or for naruto to tackle her the way he did, but you had to roll with the punches. And to Act surprised and confused at the mention of her own name.

When they left, she knew it wasn't over. far from it. so she would have to watch her back.

She was dedicated to Meroku and the life she built here, as a baker's wife.

Luka.

That was her name.

That would be the name on her tombstone when she would die here.

Sakura Haruno was long gone.

* * *

.

.

.

soooo I know this chapter is short, sorry! but the next I intend to be super long so I wanted to have this chapter out first.

what did you think? please let me know!

AAAAAND remember! PG-13 OR rated R?

let me know! thanks!

:D


	4. The Inner Thoughts of Luka

chap. 4!?

geez, when I started getting ready to go on to the next chapter, I just realized it would be the 4th already!

so usually what I do is that I think about the story in my head and where I want to go with it, then I'll just type it out! I don't really plan ahead, ha ha!

but with this chapter I struggled with if it would be too long or if I should just cut it into two different chapters, but gosh darn it I promised myself the chapters would be longer!

so here we go, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

also, I got one review saying M and none for T, so if more people would prefer I keep it T or just go ahead and make it M please leave a comment!

either way I love to hear more from the readers, thanks!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Luka didn't like her situation.

Not one bit.

Ever since Naruto and Sasuke had "visited" her at Sato's bakery, all her hard work had gone to hell. The two leaf nija had taken it upon themselves to stay an extra week in town to stalk the baker's fiancé. No matter what, Luka had always felt she was being watched. be it cleaning the counters or shopping for flour, she could feel the pair of eyes burning into her back, watching.

waiting.

_Hmph _she thought _probably waiting for me to slip up._ But they will never catch me! Luka had worked FAR too hard to keep up her ruse.

When she first joined the village, she had used a jutsu to make her hair seem longer than it really was and to turn her beautiful emerald eyes into a deep, purple shade. But over time, her hair grew out drastically without its monthly cuts and she began to buy purple contacts in secret to keep up appearances. She was a master at chakra control, but to waste chakra on eye color was tiresome. And to add to her chores she also had to behave like a normal girl. After many years of training as a Ninja, her body became used to reacting quickly, like dodging attacks or moving at impossible speed. but When a window shattered above her while she was walking near a row of houses, she had effortlessly avoiding the falling glass and came out without a single scratch, which in turn started some confusion and rumors among the people. Luka had to make sure to fall down every once in a while to make them forget about their past speculation.

Every detail Luka planned out. her mannerisms, her speech, and even the times she would go out deep into the woods to train.

Sure she was supposed to be an ordinary girl, but she was not stupid. There was no way she was going to neglect her skills just for her life style. If there was an off chance that someone where to attack her, she would be able to defend herself. Not to mention it was perfect for her to relieve her tension and break the ground beneath her to smithereens.

Luka sighed, oh how she wished she could just lay one good punch to a rock solid tree. That would be _perfect._ But with her stalkers on her tail, she definitely wasn't going to risk it just to let off some steam.

Luka turned from her troubled thoughts to look at Miroku.

He was not the kind of guy she had imagined she would marry. When she was younger, she dream of marrying the uchiha and raising their kids, but she knew that would never happen. With her now being where she is, she would never dream of ever being close to him again. After everything that happened, Luka wasn't even sure she would still give Sasuke her heart. Not to mention she was getting married to Miroku now.

She watched him from inside the Bakery as he had stepped out to chop wood. He was a good guy. A little arrogant but hey, all girls love a jerk, right? Not to mention that he was good-looking and he wanted her. When they started dating, it was more like her forced her, not taking a no for an answer. Same thing happened when they moved in together.

Luka twitched as she saw Miroku take off his shirt and lifted an ax and brought it down on a block of wood.

They had never been intimate.

Sure he was forceful, but that was one thing she didn't just want to give away at his whim. Enough they slept in the same bed, she kept her distance. and absolutely DID NOT cuddle! She wanted to make her first time to be special and by the looks of it, Miroku had been a play boy back in the day. It made her wonder if that's why he wanted her to move in and marry her.

Luka shook her head.

of course he wouldn't do that!

She walked out of the Bakery and informed him she was going home to prepare dinner, then turned and headed towards the other side of the river.

They lived in a small house close to the bridge so he wouldn't have to worry about getting to work late. it had a kitchen, living room, one bathroom and two rooms. one was a master bedroom and the other he used as an office to keep track of his business. neither was fond of decorating so the house was simple, only having the necessities. such as a couch, a table with two chairs and so on. But when it came to female items miroku was irked with Luka. she was indifferent to having pretty dresses or many shoes and she seldom wore any make up so she didn't really have any. But to miroku it was like she wasn't even trying, he had told her to put more effort into her appearance and to act more girly around his customers, but that wasn't who she was. Sure she liked dressing up but the girly act wasn't for her, she was a strong woman at heart and that would never change. And since she was always afraid that she would have to pack up and move any second, she didn't bother with clothes. though every once in a while she would see a cute top or new shoes she would think about having to leave them behind and decided to spend her money on other things. But for miroku's sake she wore simple dresses to make up for it and smoothed over her personality to fit that if what he wanted.

Luka yawned and she finished dinner and starting setting the table. She reached behind her back to pull off the apron she wore but stopped, realizing it would be "cute" if she kept it on.

Then right on cue Miroku walked in through the front door and threw himself on the couch, sprawling his arms and legs in random directions.

"damn I hate cutting the wood. I wish I could just go and buy a new oven!" Miroku complained and watched Luka for her reaction.

"geez, I don't know how you can even do it! The axe alone is heavy, but cutting all that wood?!" she shook her head as she placed the food on the table.

"well you know Luka, it takes a real man to do that kind of work!"

"well real men still need to eat, dinner's ready so get yourself over here!" luka said jokingly. Miroku made a fake whiny noise and made a show of getting off the couch, earning a giggle from his fiancé. He than walked over and gave a sloppy kiss o the lips.

"thanks, honey! looks great!"

"you're welcome."

they sat down and began to eat.

Luka had noticed how rather, _affectionate _Miroku had been since Naruto and Sasuke arrived. he seemed more possessive over her, not to mention his kisses were now longer and waaay deeper. Which freaked her out.

luka was deep in her thoughts and didn't even notice him get out of his chair until his shadow was over her. She looked up to see him looking down at her with a crooked smile on his face.

"Ya know Luka, we've been together for a long time."

"we sure have."

"But I can't help noticing how odd we are." Luka cocked her head.

"odd?"

"we don't exactly ravage each other like normal couples Luuuka."

Luka stiffened.

"well, we aren't like other couples. Besides we are getting married soon, so why rush it?"

"yeah but I have _needs _luka, and it takes a lot of self-control not to take you for myself at night."

Luka noticed how he slowly inched closer to her as he talked, until he was just a few breaths away from her face.

Then suddenly her crashed his lips onto hers, tumbling her out of her chair and had Luka laying on the living room floor under him. Luka started to pushing him off when his attention drew away from her lips and concentrated on her collarbone. It didn't feel right, like it was rushed or was an attack on her body and not getting her ready to make love. Luka used a little of her monster strength to push Miroku away but then stopped when she looked into his eyes.

He looked sad, like she was breaking his heart, which made her feel guilty. It was a wonder he didn't cheat on her since she wouldn't let him touch her, so maybe she was being a bitch for not giving him what he wanted?

Luka sighed and lay back down so he could continue his advances.

They were getting married soon enough, so would doing it a little early be that bad?

She closed her eyes and waited for his next move.

only to be greeting by the sound of a door breaking down and feeling the weight of the body above her to disappear.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sasuke wasn't so proud of his current actions.

Not proud of the fact that he and Naruto were stalking Sakura or what was the fake name? "Luka"?

Not proud that they would take rotation so the other could use the bathroom or eat and occasionally sleep so they would NEVER lose sight of her.

As he watched her he couldn't help but realize how **FAKE **she was. it made him sick. Was sakura truly this dainty character before him? Or was she just a hell of an actor? either way he wanted it to stop. NOW. It sucked watching sakura and that wimp mack out in front of him or seeing her act like a dumb bimbo. It was wrong and he knew it!

Naruto and sasuke watched Miroku step into his house and sighed. Night had already fallen and neither of them had eaten since noon. It was tiring watching her all the time but they knew it would pay off in the end. maybe.

"lucky bastard, I wish sakura would cook for me" Naruto whined as he rubbed his belly. He watched with longing eyes at the food that lay on the table, just a few feet away.

the two of them sat in a tree outside the Baker's house and watched Sakura and Miroku through their own living room window. Sasuke twitched as he saw sakura laugh silently at whatever the Stupid boyfriend did. He sighed then stood up and stretched from his earlier uncomfortable position.

"naruto, I think I wanna go and get something to eat, want anything?"

"ramen." Naruto replied frankly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. why did he even bother?

Just when he was about to leave, he noticed the sudden movement inside the house and Naruto tensing up noticeably.

"what happened!?"

"that Bastard just kissed sakura! now look! he pushed her down!"

sasuke watched the scene before him as Sakura struggled against the idiot on top of her.

Naruto just about jumped in through their window swearing like crazy but sasuke held him back.

"stop, baka! That's her fiancé! Of course they do these sort of things together!"

"I don't care! Im kicking his ass! Now let me goooo!"

Sasuke cursed silently, the damn ninja was strong, and worried if he could really hold him back much longer.

He looked back and saw that sakura had succeded in pushing him away.

only to lay back down.

What just happened? she didn't want to a second ago, now she's ready to go?

something's wrong. he must be forcing her!

sasuke saw red flash before his eyes and felt his throat go dry.

then he kicked down the front door.

allowing His raging best friend to tackle the horny bastard.

.

.

* * *

.

.

sooooo im gonnna leave it like that for now!

Please let me know what you thought, thanks!

XD


End file.
